Can't Buy Me Love
by Bergslaw
Summary: After months of protecting herself, Maura Isles is ready to date again. But does that mean Jane is ready to deal with it? A look inside a not so typical Friday night out and the events that play out. Hope you enjoy.
1. She Has Plans

**Can't Buy Me Love**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane knocked on the ME's office door as she opened it. "Hello? Anyone home?" she called out.

"Hello Jane. How are you?" Maura smiled greeting her best friend.

"Good. Yourself?"

"So far so good. I'll be happy to be done that's for sure. I've been working reports all day."

Jane saw the high pile of paperwork completed and laughed. If only she'd got that much work done today. "Well I got to say Maur, I'm impressed. Really impressed. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you," Maura smiled. She loved it when Jane paid her compliments like that. It always made her feel good because she knew Jane wasn't just saying it.

"So what do you say? How about we go celebrate this week of long work over dinner and a few drinks at the dirty robber?" Jane asked playfully.

"I'd love to Jane…but I can't. I'm sorry. Rain check though?"

"Aww come on Maur. Sure you can. It'll be fun. You deserve a little fun don't you?" Jane said walking over to the desk using her best pout face.

"Yes I do, but I can't. It's not because I don't want too. It's something else."

"Really? Like what?" Jane asked curious.

"I have a date," Maura answered proudly.

Jane took a minute to absorb what Maura had just said. 'A date? Maura has a date?' Jane chewed her bottom lip. It had not been that long ago Jane helped walk Maura through the difficult challenges after almost being pulled to her death down an elevator shaft. She put on her best game face and smiled, "That's great! A date! Congrats! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Woman."

"Woman?" Jane repeated the word, not really understanding what she meant.

"A woman Jane. Not a guy."

"A woman?" Jane repeated again. "Wait. You're date is a woman? So you don't mean a date date- you mean plans."

"No Jane," Maura stood smiling understanding her friends confusion. Maura had never dated a woman, not since she and Jane had become friends. This is the first time in quite a number of years Maura had decided to accept an invitation from a female for dinner. "It's a date. A real date. I'm going out on a date with a woman," Maura stated; hoping to clear up any confusion that might have been lingering.

"Oh," was all Jane could manage to say. "So…you…when…"

Maura smiled. "Not since I've known you, no. But yes. I have before. Nothing serious. I just decided it might not be such a bad idea to be open to all my interests."

"Who is she?" Jane couldn't help sounding like a cop. It ran in her blood.

"Her name is Lisa. I met her a few days ago. She works over in the filing department. She's nice," Maura said smiling. "You'd like her."

'_I doubt it,'_ Jane thought to herself. "Oh I'm sure. If she's good enough for my Maura she's good enough for me," Jane replied.

"So can I take that rain check?" Maura asked.

Maura felt torn. She was actually boarding upset. A large part of her would have preferred to just spend the evening out or in for that matter, with Jane. But plans were plans. Plus…these were not just plans. This was a date. It had been so long since she had been on a date, especially one that didn't involved a psychopath. 'Although I guess what Jane and I do most weekend would be considered dating by some. Jane always brings me to functions, dinners, movies. She makes me feel like I belonged.'

"A rain check it is. Have a goodtime tonight!" Jane said laughing, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" she lectured as she walked toward the door, "…which isn't much I guess."

Maura smiled and nodded her head. "I'll Call you later okay Jane?"

"Sure thing. Have a good night." And she walked out the door.

Maura watched her friends expression. She knew something was wrong but decided it could wait till later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane was on her way down the hall when she an attractive woman walking towards Maura's office. _'God she's beautiful,'_ Jane thought. _'Please say that isn't Lisa.'_ She stopped walking and just stood in the quiet empty hall where noise traveled so easily.

"Lisa, come on in. I'm almost done here. I'm starving," she heard Maura say as Lisa closed the door behind her.

Jane made her way down to the elevators, out the building, and back to the Parking Garage…but she didn't remember any of it. Not one single thing.

"What's wrong with me?" she said aloud to no one particular.

"Nothing. You're absolutely perfect just the way you are," said a voice from behind. Jane smirked she knew the voice of their new female Detective all too well.

"Hey Riley," Jane said half glad to see her, half annoyed, "What's going on?" Riley always had this way of showing up when Jane needed attention. Good or bad.

"Not too much. I just came by to see if you wanted to have dinner?"

"Dinner? No thanks…I…No wait. You know what? Dinner sounds good. I'd love to," Jane said changing her mind in mid answer. _'Why should I sit alone and be depressed. This is ridiculous.'_

"Great! How about this new Thai place I saw?" Riley asked smiling.

"Thai sounds great," Jane smiled. Riley really did have beautiful eyes. Not as piercing as Maura, but combine those eyes with that smile and it was enough to make Jane stare.

"How about we meet at 6? Give me a minute to go home and change into something nicer," Riley asked.

"Sure thing," Jane nodded. "6 it is."

_'Try and have a good time with Riley and get yourself out of this funk Rizzoli. Come on!'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time Jane made her way to meet Riley at the restaurant she had changed into a nice pair of pants and a red top. She fixed her hair and applied some make-up. She spotted Riley in the corner. 'She is beautiful, no doubt about that,' Jane smiled making her way to the table.

"Wow. You look great Jane," Riley said standing to pull out her chair.

"Thanks. I can fix up decent when I want to," she answered.

The next few minutes was spent with them talking about their day. Riley didn't mind talking shop, which Jane appreciated. Maura had a rule, unless necessary, no work discussions at the table. But that was Maura's rule. And Maura wasn't here.

That's when she heard it.

A laugh came from the front entrance to the dining room.

_'God, please no. Not now. Not here.'_ Jane thought as she turned around. In walked Maura and Lisa. _'Wow. Maura looks great. She must have changed. She should wear skirts more often.'_

"Jane looked- it's Dr. Isles. Hey Dr. Isles!" Riley called out. _'No. No. No. What was she doing?'_

"Riley let's not bug her."

"Riley, Jane. Hi!" Maura and Lisa walked over. "Lisa this is Detective Riley Cooper and this is Det..."

Lisa nodded to Riley cutting Maura off, "It's nice to meet you Riley," she said smiling. "And this is the famous Detective Jane Rizzoli. It's so nice to put a face with the name. Maura talks about you all the time."

"Nice to meet you," Jane smiled.

"Hey you guys want to join us?" Riley asked.

"Riley they're on a date. I don't think…" Jane was saying before Lisa cut her off.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. I'd love to get to know Maura's best friend better."

"Great then," Maura said sitting down. She was positioned between Lisa and Jane.

_'Oh god. This was going to be a long night,'_ Jane sighed inwardly.

Only Lisa noticed her discomfort. Only Lisa noticed the way Jane watched Maura enter the room. Only Lisa noticed the jealous look on Jane's face.

_'This should be interesting,'_ Lisa thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thank you for any feedback and thoughts you have on this story. I did an take on this idea as a A/O fic quite a number of years ago. I think it works better as a R/I fic though. Hopefully you enjoy. I've made quite a few changes that should make for an fun night for our ladies.

Special thanks to all those people who take just a moment or two to review or send their thanks to myself and all the other authors out there. Thank you.

And too all my new followers.. Welcome Aboard!


	2. Don't You See?

_Wow. Here I am enjoying a nice night. To think I was just going to go home and sleep. I wonder if Jane would dance with me? Maura girlfriend is quite the looker,_ Riley thought to herself.

_Lisa is so great wanting to get to know Jane and Riley better. That was so sweet. She really is quite beautiful. And Jane sure looks good. She's here with Riley. I didn't know they hung out together outside of work. Hmmm. Riley must think I intruding on their time together. After all I get Jane so often to myself. Though if I was here with Jane tonight and not Lisa, it'd be someplace much more private. Like under the stars…or an picnic, _Maura thought to herself.

_Well isn't this interesting. I think Maura's best friend here has a thing for her. I'm not surprised really. I mean Maura is quite the catch. Maura has no idea the way Jane feels. I'm almost certain of it. She couldn't know. If she did- she wouldn't be here with me right now, that's for sure,_ Lisa thought to herself.

_I'm going to kill Riley_, Jane thought to herself.

The night progressed forward, but not quick enough for Jane's taste. For her own part she was fairly quiet. Maura leaned into her, "Are you okay Jane?" Maura asked quietly.

"Oh ya. Fine."

"You sure? You're being pretty quiet."

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you say so."

'_Blah blah blah. God is this over yet?'_ Jane thought. _'I…wait. Is she holding her hand?'_ Jane noticed Maura was holding Lisa's hand. Her eyes locked on the grasped hands and she realized something quite new to her at that exact moment.

A single feeling that shot right through her to the core.

There and then she was the one who wanted to be holding Maura's hand.

It hit her straight in her gut. She felt like she had been punched. The air around her started to get thick and heavy.

Jane had known for quite a few weeks now that she was in love with her best friend. But there was a big difference between knowing and admitting. Up till that moment Jane had never admitted to herself that it was true. Up till then she could pass it off as a thousand different things. But not now. Not here. Not tonight.

She loved Maura.

And a sudden sadness encompassed her.

She was too late. She had missed her chance.

"Care to dance?" Riley asked Jane. At that moment Jane would have done anything to get away from the table.

"Sure," she said getting up.

"Excuse us ladies. My date and I are going to hit the dance floor," Riley said proudly. She led Jane away.

"Well this is turning out to be an interesting evening," Lisa said sipping from her champagne.

"I know. How funny it is Riley and Jane were here too."

"That's not quite what I mean Maura," Lisa said smiling.

"Oh. What did you mean then?"

"You really don't see it do you?" Lisa asked.

"See what?" Maura questioned. _'Was she talking about Jane and Riley?'_

"Your friend, Maura. I'm not the only one who is longing for your affection tonight my Dear," Lisa stated.

"Lisa, Riley doesn't like me," Maura laughed.

"I'm not talking about Riley." That was all Lisa needed to say. Maura looked a little confused and turned her attention to the dance floor.

"You're not talking about Jane?" She asked as she watched Riley and Jane dance. She heard the music play and watched the two move. Jane looked so sad.

'_You give your hands to me, and you say hello and I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so. And anyone can tell, you think you know me well. But you don't know me. No you don't know the one who dreams of you at night, who longs to kiss your lips and longs to hold you tight.'_

Riley must have said something amusing because the sad face that Jane wore disappeared for a moment. She looked over in Maura's direction. Their eyes locked. Lisa noticed and saw the exchange. No words were needed and this battle for Maura's heart was over before it began.

'_Oh I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been because you don't know me. Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by…a chance that you might love me too. You give your hand to me, and then you say goodbye. I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy, and oh- you will _

_never know the one who love you so, because you don't know me.'_

"Wow. Talk about speaking without words," Lisa said.

Maura broke eye contact with Jane and turned her attention back to Lisa. "I'm sorry. I…she just looked sad. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Don't be sorry Maura. Never apologize for loving someone," Lisa said touching her face. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Jane. Again, she felt the room grown smaller.

"Love. No…she…I don't," Maura was saying.

"Honey, you're a lousy liar," Lisa said.

"I can't lie. I…I just didn't know."

"Oh yeah. It's obvious to everyone but the two of you."

"I don't know what to do," Maura said lowering her head, "I don't even know if she feels that way about me?"

Before Maura could finish her thoughts, Lisa leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss. They broke from the kiss and Lisa simply said, "Turn around."

Maura looked behind her and saw a look of utter disappear on Jane's face. "Does that look like someone who's unsure of what they want Maura?" Lisa asked.

Jane had all she could stand. She broke contact with Riley. "I'm not feeling good Riley. I've got to get out of here. I'm sorry. It's not you…" She said as she retreated out the door.

Maura watched Jane flee. "Oh no," she said standing to go after her friend. She stopped and turned around to Lisa.

"Go," Lisa waved her on smiling. "Tell her how you feel."

And Maura was off.

Riley watched Maura flee after Jane. "What the hell's that about?" Riley asked walking back to the table where Lisa sat.

"That is about love. Welcome to the losers table Riley. We never stood a chance," Lisa said ordering another round of drinks for the two of them. Riley hung her head.

"Yeah I sort of had that feeling."

Lisa raised her drink. "To Jane and Maura. May someone at least get lucky tonight," she said as they clanked their glasses together. Riley smiled.


	3. Lovers in Moonlight

"What my Heart Says" By Monica

'_So let them say it's wrong for me to love you. They could never feel the way that I do when we kiss. When we're close like this…'_

Jane closed the door and flung off her shoes. _'Could this night get any worse?'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _'Yup.'_

Jane opened the door. "Maura," Jane said, "I'm fine. Go back to your date," she started to close the door.

"Wait a second," Maura said pushing Jane aside and entering the room. "We need to talk."

"Maura I got to be honest. It's been one hell of a day. No- actually it's been one hell of a month. I just need to be alone."

"I'm not leaving Jane. So close the door and sit down. We're going to talk if it kills me." Jane had never seen or heard Maura talk in such a way. She looked so serious…and to be honest…a little angry also.

"Fine. Go ahead and talk," Jane said shrugging her shoulders and walking toward the window. Outside the moon was shinning bright.

Maura had no idea where to start or what to say. Up till five minutes ago she wasn't even considering having this conversation with Jane. Now though…now something needed to be said.

'_They can't see inside my soul, and they can't know the love we know. All they do is waste their time. They can't ever change my mind.'_

"I am completely in awe of you Jane. Sometimes when you come near me I can't move. I can't breathe. I was so scared. I still am," Maura said softly. She walked over toward where Jane stood. Jane turned around and looked at her.

"Maur, what are you saying?"

"Jane… I love you."

Jane stopped. Everything stopped. The doubt. The fear. The jealousy. All of it. _'Maura loves me?' _

"What?" she whispered

Maura could feel her emotions building. She was about to make the biggest mistake of her life… or make her life. "I said I love you," Maura answered moving closer. Jane didn't turn away. She stood still as Maura made her approach. She leaned forward and kissed her.

'_Cause what my heart says, that is what I listen to. Cause it's what my heart feels that tells me what to do. Cause what my heart feels, that's the only thing I know is real.'_

Jane began to cry. All the emotions of the day came to surface. Maura panicked, fearing perhaps the tears meant something else. Jane caught her look. "Tears of joy Maura, not tears of sadness." Maura sighed and wiped them with her finger.

"You're amazing you know that?" Jane said gathering herself.

"Me? Look at you. I don't know what I would have done without you these past months."

Maura's words were filled with emotion. She touched Jane's shoulder with one hand and began stroking her hair with the other one.

"Can I kiss you again?" Maura asked softly. Every part of her body was craving Jane's touch. The feelings racing through both of them were new and quite startling.

"Please," Jane said catching Maura's lips with her own. It was slow at first, like the first kiss. But then the passion grew and grew. Jane's tongue slowly opened Maura's mouth. The moan that escaped Maura did not go unnoticed. Jane pulled Maura closer and led her to the bed. The moon outside now was supplying the light. Slowly and seductively they undressed.

"I want you so much Jane," Maura breathed in-between kisses and discarded clothes.

'_Let them say I'm a fool to fall so deeply. Cause they won't ever be in love so completely. How can they even talk that way?'_

"Maura, I love you. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't know..." Jane was trying to say all she was feeling but it just didn't seem to happen. Maura put her finger to Jane's lips.

"It's okay. I know," was all Maura said.

Her hands touched Jane's bare chest. Maura could feel Jane arch under her touch. "Oh Maura…"

She brought her mouth down to Jane's left nipple and stroked it with her tongue gently, kissing it softly. Maura was enjoying touching Jane when suddenly she felt Jane's hands come up between their legs. "Jane…" Maura called out as Jane began to touch her most private and promising place. _'Please say I'm not dreaming right now.'_

Maura's hips started to move. Raising herself up briefly as Jane moved her hand inside Maura, Maura mimicked Jane's actions. Again, she feel Jane arch from the touch. They matched each other's rhythm and begin to increase their motions. Kneeling in front of each other, basked in the moonlight, over and over again they moved as one.

"God you feel so good," Maura breathed into Jane's ear.

"I love you Maura," Jane says feeling her getting closer to losing control.

Maura breathed and moaned into Jane's ears.

Jane felt Maura's body begin to tighten around her fingers. It was wonderful. To know she was doing this to Maura. To know she was making her feel this way. It took her over the edge too.

Maura collapsed forward onto Jane, sending them back to the soft mattress.

After a few moments Jane sighed. "I've never…I mean…I have…but I've never…you know?"

Maura smiled. "I know. Me either."

"That was amazing."

"It was." Maura answered.

"Thank you," Jane said as she leaned into Maura.

"Believe me Jane. It was my pleasure," Maura said smiling. Jane chuckled and sighed. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too."

"So, you were going to stay tonight?" Jane asked caressing her face.

"Not even an issue," Maura answered kissing her forehead. Both women drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

'_They can't see through my eyes. They can't feel this love inside. All their words don't mean a thing. They can't change the way I feel. What I hear is what my heart says to me. And I have never felt so sure about anything. See you are the one, the one that I need. It doesn't matter what they think or what they say, I'm loving you anyway…'_

FIN


End file.
